mybrutefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zurgat
Good idea to start a Brute wiki =) �Well - here I'am! Totally BruteN00b and hungry for knowledge...--Tafelblut 20:15, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I've been looking around for some information, but all of it's french >_< 08:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) RE: THX for the encouragement =) Good to see something going here. ^^And don't worry about the auto welcome - most wiki here got it. Re: weak brutes You may want to change rules for the sake of positive developments. They are only direct links to their cellules and cannot be used to harvest pupils: * xxx.mybrute.com <-- this direct link is to harvest pupils * xxx.mybrute.com/cellule <-- this one is not Thus it doesn't lower the quality of the project. Perhaps you should ban individual links only if they are used for harvesting pupils or other personal purposes. My two cents. --Ronga 11:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Block IP Well IP doesn't belong to one person. It is not advisable to block an IP for a long time since we may block innocent people from editing. I would suggest a 3-day block only. --Ronga 11:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) : Please never disable anonymous editing!! It hurts the project. I very like the wiki spirit of allowing anonymous contributions. I would have to move out if anonymous editing is disallowed. : "If they create an account under the same IP they'd still be able to edit." I wonder how they can login or create an account in the first place. Is it a block from editing only, in other words, is accessing this site still allowed? --Ronga 12:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Weapon You miss the noodle bowl icon in the weapon table.--Ronga 15:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Why using template for table? You broke the visual editor, pal. The visual editor is unable to visualize your template-ized table. It is easier to input data in the table with the visual editor. This change makes our lives harder. --Ronga 17:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) : "The templated table setup makes editing a "lot" easier in normal mode." Hardly true, pal. Let's say a user wants to add a new column to the table. Teach him where and how to add please. The un-templated table setup is easier for most novices and intermediates to work with, even in normal mode, since it's what they are familiar with. : "It also opens a range of features that will make it very easy for maintenance and future changes." For example?? --Ronga 18:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Weapon names are wrong GamerTool contains pretty much misinformation. Quite many names taken from GamerTool are wrong. They are unofficial (different form what the game shows). When the brute upgrades and gets a weapon, the name will be displayed and it's the official name. Only managed to verify some, but this list seems to be more accurate: * Knife * Baton * Broadsword * Lance * Trident * Longsword * Whip * Shuriken * Coffee Cup * Tennis Racket * Mace * Flail * Halberd * Frying Pan * Club * Mammoth's Bone * Sabre * Hatchet * Keyboard * Trumpet * Fan * Dagger * Hammer * Bowl of Noodles * Bird * Leek --Ronga 13:00, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Whoops Didn't realize pupil harvesting was illegal here. Won't happen again. :B --Eohwae 21:10, 2 May 2009 (EST) Link/Ban Policy I think we should put readers first. I don't see how listing references of some claims or giving credits will undermine the quality of this site. Why are you so hostile to external links treating as if they are pests? They are not making profits on their forums or charging money to view the guide. Removing credits are an utterly disrespect of other people work. It's only a game site. It's not WIKIPEDIA. My two cents. (By the way you didn't say external links are forbidden in the rules. If you are hostile to them, you should explicitly state it.) PS: You may want to take a look at a similar board game wiki site. They don't apply the wikipedian philosophies to manages the contents of the site. PPS: Banning an IP for one whole year is so unbelievable. You view it repeated offence when an IP simply violates the same rule in several pages at one time. -- Ronga 16:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) supers I've seen net and thief supers used more than once in a fight. I've seen cry remove 2 out of 3 pets too. pass I didn't set a pass for my brute and now someone else is using it. Is it still possible to set a pass, because I also need it to join a clan. I've tried http://mybrutesname.mybrute.com/setPass but I just go back to my cell Signatures I'd like to format my signature like yours. How can I do it? — JohnAtMC (John L.) 05:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you! :-) It took me a couple tries, but I got it to work. 08:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Why is the Sig2 page needed to edit the sig? 10:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, I see why now. 07:03, 12 May 2009 (UTC) How do you create a signature which can be added to the signature button? Vesta Hi Just saying hi so you know who the anon was who edited the pet page Hey thanks for correcting the pet page, wasn't aware (ive never done a wiki edit before lol) Anyways I fixed it and added a picture, can you look at it? I tried to decide if it violated any rules, and I didn't think so but I could and possibly am wrong; wiki-newbie and all. I have a question about the weapons page. It has a counter, block and blah blah everything, where is the hit back though? Leeks and Tennis Racquets hit back 100%, batons/staffs do it enough to make them a viable weapon, but where is the...ability? Trait? Whatever it's called, it's missing from the weapons page; any way you could add it or fix this? or could I? Sure thing Could you add "counter" to the flail? it counters, not often but it does. I'd do it myself but then I saw all the coding and was like; nevermind. lol and yeah, I'll start signing, my bad. PetsArentThatGreatAtLevel70 17:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oh I figured out how to edit the table without breaking it, adding the abilities of some of the weapons i know (and fixing some of the ones that aren't true)PetsArentThatGreatAtLevel70 17:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) i got 300 pupils but none of it is gaining any exp for my main brute is there anyone can explain to me that why didnt my main brute is gaining exp even my pupil gaining exp till lvl 9 issit my pupil have not hit the mini. in order to get exp or my main brute need to be mimi. lvl what to gain exp ----elmino Tournaments Do you know what the winners of tournaments are awarded? Do they move up a rank, or do they get something else? 07:17, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Where to find this? Hello :) I found this on the Wiki and I want to know where I can find that on the official game site http://mybrute.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal_%28Muxxu%29 Where can I find a char overview like that? I want to know my win / fail rate and other things. Help, please ^^ Vandal hi Zurgat. Can you please ban the IP 94.109.145.174. He is a troll and vandalized a handful of pages. I am trying to spruce up the wiki a bit, and I was a Sysop on the Borderlands wiki once upon a time, so if you wanna ban the IP or just give me Sysop rights, I can ban him. Here is a link to my Borderlands page if you are interested! http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Uberorb Thanks, Uberorb Hey I've been getting back into the game lately, and I came back to this wiki again, and franky it's a bit of a mess. Since you have't been active in a while, can I pick up where you left off? -Price- talk 22:15, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, can you give me the admin rights? -Price- talk 03:11, June 1, 2014 (UTC)